1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to a system for dampening sound emanating from a computer and supporting wires connected to a side of a computer.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,121 discloses a protective enclosure for a computer with acoustic insulating material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,556 discloses a cable management system for a computer.
Computers, such as a tower model server for example, because of the increased heat output from the CPU, are requiring a greater throughput of air for cooling purposes. This means larger more powerful fans. This, in turn, makes for a larger acoustic signature. Sound levels on some systems are already such that they contravene standards for office usage, and sound baffles have to be fitted to the server. Such sound baffles are usually of metal or plastic with an acoustic foam lining. These covers make access to cables difficult. They are large, often awkwardly voluminous in shape, and must withstand the force of being pushed back against a wall.
There is a desire to provide a computer sound baffle for a fan of a computer which is smaller in size than conventional sound baffles. There is also a desire to provide a computer sound baffle for a fan of a computer which is easily removable for servicing components of the computer, such as at the rear side of a tower or mini-tower computer.